Après tout, pourquoi pas ?
by Chokoala
Summary: Assise à une table, par la seule force de son imagination, elle va découvrir se qui se cache derrière ces 5 hommes qui se ressemblent malgré leurs différences. [ MATHIEU SOMMET / SLG / PATRON HIPPIE GEEK PANDA ]


Salut à toi qui lis ces mots ! Si tu t'apprêtes à lire cette histoire, je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

Mathieu Sommet n'appartient qu'à lui même

* * *

><p><em><strong>APRES TOUT, POURQUOI PAS ?<strong>_

Elle faisait claquer avec mélancolie ces talons hauts sur les pavés étroits de la grande avenue de sa ville. Sans aucune compatie, les gens autour d'elle, qu'ils soient pressés ou lents, là bousculaient sans cesse. Elle soupira bruyamment sous ce manque de respect qui là révoltait, encrant sa cou dans son épaisse écharpe en laine pour cacher sa mine boudeuse ! Elle rêverait faire la même chose, ne pas être polie et foncer dans les gens tel un taureau à la vue d'un éclatant drap rouge. Juste pour se venger. Mais elle se contenait, ne voulant pas devenir aussi bête que le monde lui-même.

Elle regardait autour d'elle, presque angoissée par le temps. La neige commançait à tomber de plus en plus violement sur les trottoirs et les boutiques, et les nuages grisonnant au-dessus de sa tête accueillaient de magistrales bourrasques de vents. Et celles-ci prirent un malin plaisir à s'engouffrer sous son long manteau, gelant ces fines jambes dissumulées sous de grands collants noirs aussi opaques que ces yeux aguicheurs.

Même si elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la plus à plaindre, elle détestait souvent cette vie. Du moins, ce quotition devenu incessant... Presque frustrant ! Elle aimait l'orignialité, les surprises, l'aventure et l'inattendu ! Elle ne fantasmait que sur ça... L'inconnu et le surprenant.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne tarda pas à arriver. Lorsque le rythme de ces emjambées s'accélera, ces chaussures hautement élévées la forcèrent presque à trébucher. Manquant de se manger une porte, elle réussit de justesse à s'accrocher à sa poignée, l'ouvrant involontairement. Un juron ne pu être retenu par sa bouche pulpeuse lorsqu'elle faillit s'écraser sur le sol carrelé du bar.

- Merde ! Jura-t-elle sous l'emprise de la malchance.

Tout le café se retourna, fixant la jeune femme de vingt ans à moitié affalée sur la vitre de l'entrée. Au moins le serveur savait qu'il y avait une nouveau cliente à s'occuper. Maladroite certes, mais cliente quand même.

- Bonjour mademoiselle ! Vous désirez boire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en s'avancant légèrement.

Sans réflechir, sa bouche rosé lâcha un "oui" plutôt joyeux suivit d'un sourire niais, sans l'accord de sa boite cranienne. Après tout pourquoi pas ? Si elle voulait changer les choses, c'était par ce genre d'occasion qu'il fallait passer !

- Par ici je vous pris... Répondit-il alors en l'invitant à là suivre.

Elle se redressa, lâchant enfin la poignée et refermant la porte, empêchant ainsi au froid glaciale des rues de renter. Elle rajusta son manteau, accrocha son sac entre ces doigts vernis, lança ces longs cheveux en arrière et suivis de près le jeune homme, plutôt attirant il fallait bien l'avouer. Tout en balançant son bassin, elle jeta furtivement un regard curieux aux tables alentours. Toutes étaient prises, remplies d'hommes qui là dévisageaient à son passage... Expecté une ! En retrait, près des toilettes ! Elle faillit presque faire demi-tour à l'idée de boire un coup à cette endroit-là. La table était dans un coin sale, isolé et plutôt mal entretenue comparé au reste du lieu qui paraissait plutôt agréable et chaleureux, balancé par une douce musique en fond... Mais pourtant, sans attendre plus longtemps, elle s'asseya sur la chaise en bois et commanda dans la foulé un chocolat chaud, qu'elle reçu d'ailleurs dans la minute. Voila enfin quelque chose qui lui remonterai le moral ! Elle sourit à la vue de la grande tasse blanche fumante, remplie à ras-bord d'un met qu'elle rafolait. Elle saisit le mug en céramique de ces mains, maintenant confortablement chauffées. Elle but rapidement quelques gorgées, ne pouvant s'empêcher de fermer les yeux sous ce contact des plus raffinés.

Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte elle-même, son esprit critique et observateur prit soudainement le dessus sur ces véritables pensées et elle se mit à comtempler les habitants du commerce. Elle adorait faire ça; observer ! Décortiquer, analyser, apprécier les moindres détails, défauts et qualités des visages, des expressions ! Afin de tout transformer en pensées, en actes, en vérités, en personnalités parfois... Elle aimait comprendre les choses, percer leur secrets et découvrir les mystères qui pouraient y être enfouie... L'ignorance l'agacée. Elle était avide de savoir ! Curieuse dans l'âme...

Elle ravala une gorgée de la boisson, se brûlant cette fois-ci le palet. Un cri aigu de surprise s'extirpa de sa gorge, rammenant encore une fois quelques paires d'yeux sur sa personne. Ses pomettes rondes rougirent à la vue de ces méchants regards accusateurs, mais elle n'arrêta pas pour autant son inspection. Malgré le nombre impressionnant de gens, elle fut directement attirée par un groupe de jeunes garçons installés quasiment en face d'elle, à une des rares tables carrés. Ils étaient apparemment 4... Et au physique étonnement identiques ! Des grands yeux bleus turquoises éclairaient par les néons, une petite barbe quelque peu désordonnée, une chevelure chocholat ébourrifé, et un sourire des plus attendrissants. Mais malgré cela, ils reflétaient tous un caractère différent en tout point !

La solitaire commença par celui portant une casquette trouée, agrippée aléatoirement à sa tête, la visière retourné, dévoilant pour son plus grand bonheur une bouille qu'elle eu instinctivement envie de croquer. Malgré une taille correcte et semblable à celle de ces acolytes, son apparence de pré-adolescent le rendait plus petit, et dans tous les sens du terme ! Ces sourcils tristement rabaissés montraient à qu'elle point il était reservé... Ou même soumis. Ce terme étant peu-être plus correcte. On aurait dit qu'il voulait disparaitre ! Elle eu presque de la compation pour ce petit bambin au t-shirt trop large. Elle remarqua aussi qu'il tenait dans ces bras frêles une peluche qui n'était autre qu'un ourson couleur caramel. Il avait même l'air d'être son seul ami... La gêne retourna le coeur de la fille qui eu cette fois-ci pitié. Voir ces lèvres rondes trembler lui donnait envie de le serrer dans ces bras et de lui dira à quelle point il était mignon ! Elle n'aurait pas hésiter à le faire si elle n'aurait pas soudainement remarquer la cause de cris apeurés du Gamin qui avaient maintenant les larmes aux yeux, prêt à éclater en sanglots.

Car oui, ces yeux océans fixaient la plupart du temps avec effroi l'homme à sa gauche. Le petit enfant tirait régulièrement une tête choquée quand il écoutaient les propos apparement traumatisants. L'homme qui lui faisait cet effet était plus classe, plus moderne et virile que lui ! Tenant une clope dans sa main droite, et une bière dans l'autre. Il était le seul à parler, avec une voix rauque et agressive. Son costume noir lui donnait un air malsain. Tandis que ces lunettes sombres le tranformait en une sorte que criminel sans pitié ! Leur observatrice ricanana à la vue de cette objet plus qu'inutile vu les cirscontances de temps et de lieu. Elle en conclua qu'il ne devait jamais les quitter. Question de style sans doute... Le tueur en série bu goulument sa blonde, faisant frissoner la colonne vertébrale féminine sous un sentiment contradictoire. Son cou tendu en arrière dévoilait une carrure musclé et chaude. Sa peau ivoire marqué par une goutte de bière brillante, coulant sensuellement le long de sa bouche pour enfin atterir sur sa chemise, là força à se mordre les lèvres d'envies. Et elle découvrit les dents aiguisés de l'homme lorsqu'il souria à plein bouche. Ce qui calma instantanement ces envies de câlin ! Même si l'indivu en lui-même l'excitait sous ce simple mouvement, elle pria pour ne jamais rencontrer ce monstre; que se soit la nuit à une heure tardive dans une ruelle sombre, ou même dans un parc en plein milieu de la journée. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ses oreilles tendus essayaient presque vainement de comprendre se qu'il disait. Heureusement qu'il parlait avec force et sans aucune retenu. Une second frisson lui parcourut l'échine... Le peu qu'elle entendit lui suffisait. Elle n'avait pas envie de savoir pourquoi son unique but dans la vie était "de forniquer avec toutes les choses baisables du monde quelques soit leur âge, leur taille et le nature, ainsi que de traumatiser un maximum de gosses à l'aide d'un concombre".

L'adepte de chocolat chaud grimaca. Voila sûrement la raison pour laquelle l'enfant à ces côtés tentait de s'éloigner de lui, glissant discrèstement sur le banc en cuir. Mais peine perdu... Il était bloqué par ces deux autres jumeaux. Celui en bout de table, en face de l'homme qu'elle surnomma le "Pervers", étaient affalé sur un fauteuil et semblait perdu. Nonchalement, sa tête faisant des dizaines d'allés et venus entre le comptoir, la porte, les serveurs, les consommateurs, les tables, les mains, et ces amis ! Sa dégaine quelque peu décontractée là fit légèrement ricaner. Contrairement à l'âme sombre qui parlait toujours, cette aire de hippie drogué le rendait presque innoncent, burlesque, et amoureux de la nature. Le faite qu'il s'amusait et discutait avec une mouche lui avait sûrement permis d'arriver à cette constation. Etant assez mou et long à la détente, elle le détailla plus longuement. Un t-shirt beige, des gros lunettes roses posés sur son nez, une collier à l'élastique détendu... Et sans qu'elle puisse continuer, la tête du camé se retourna brusquement dans sa direction, la fixant avec un visage neutre, vide de toute expression. Un facies endormit.

Leur yeux se croisèrent timidement et l'homme stone décrocha un sourire tout naturellement à son interlocutrice qui ne put s'empêcher de le saluer gentillement... Et après quelques secondes d'une inactivité opressante, le Hippie réagit enfin à ce salut et lui répondit en secouant mollement ces bras dans tout les sens telle une limace sous anti-dépresseur. Sous ces gestes affolants et incontrolés, il donna malencontreusement une claque à son camarade de gauche, qui se retint d'hurler sous le surperbe effet de surprise dont il avait été victime. Cachant son visage sous l'énervement, elle commença d'abord à détailler sa tenue, innaproprié pour ce froid glaciale de ce mois de décembre. Il portait une simple veste au motif illumanati surmontait d'une veste en cuir d'un gris peu banal. Un chapeau noir ornait son crâne mais n'applatissait pas la totalité de ces mèches rebelles. Un charme hors du commun, mais pourtant c'est celui qui paraissait être le plus normal ici. On aurait dit le leader du groupe; consolant l'enfant, engueulant le pervers, et tapant amicalement l'épaule du plus décompressé d'entre eux, ayant accepté ces excuses avec un grand sourire. Et leur conversation reprirent. Cette fois-ci ce fut lui qui prit la parole, s'adressant apparement à tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Son visage fut enfin entièrement dévoilé aux deux topazes qui le scrutaient. La poupée fouineuse se redressa, éblouie par la mine angélique. Ces yeux ! Encore plus hypnotisants et aussi bleues que la mer sous un amont de nuages blancs. Un bleu pétillant de vie qui augmenta considérablement le nombre de battements de coeur de la femme. Une bouche sensuelle, se tordant joliement sous une cascade de mots qu'elle aurait bien aimé entendre. Elle aurait pu baver si elle n'avait pas remis à temps la tasse à ces lèvres, finissant de boire entièrement son contenu.

La tempête dehors avait pris de l'ampleur. La violence du vent était si puissante que la porte du bar claqua, manquant de feller la vitre de celle-ci. Les serviettes en papier et autres objets se mirent à voler jusqu'à ce que le barman se décide enfin d'aller la refermer.

Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de réagir, de la neige vient s'installer dans les yeux examinateurs de la belle jeune femme. Elle ferma mécaniquement ces paupières, frottant ces iris pour y exclure la poussière étoilé. Sa vision fut floutté le temps d'une longue seconde; des couleurs épileptiques voyaient sur sa rétine, avant qu'elle puisse de nouveau saliver devant l'Appolon de la table d'en face.

Elle hoqueta sous se qu'elle découvrit. Sursautant sur place, manquant de peu l'écroulement de sa personne sur le sol, elle retint un hurlement qui se coinca dans sa gorge, serrant son estomac. Elle cala ces mains sur son visage paralysée par la peur.

Ils... Ils avaient disparut ! En quelques... secondes seulement ! Il ne restaient plus que le leader. Véritablement seul ! Bel et bien assis sur un fauteuil, sirotant calmement un café tout en feuilletant les pages d'un journal !

Quoi ? Non ! Non... C'est impossible ! Elle n'était pas folle ! Il... Il y avait bien trois autres individus ! Trois autres êtres humains autour de lui à l'instant !

Presque effrayée, ces mains étaient toujours scotchées sur son visage. Un son aigu brisa ces cordes vocales, et attira l'attention du jeune homme. Celui-ci se mit à la dévisager bizarrement, un sourcil relevé pour commenter son étonnement. Maintenant, c'était lui qui la scrutait; cette innoncente déesse au visage lisse, aux cheveux flamboyant tombant sur ces hanches, sa poitrine généreuse, ses yeux agrandis sous une frayeur incontrolée, son manteau mettant en valeurs ces formes. Il ne faisait pas que là dévisager : il l'admirait. Il ne put retenir sa machoire sous tant de beauté. Dans un élan irréfléchit, il décida de se lever pour allez lui parler. Il posa son journal, termina la boisson énergisante et s'approcha d'elle, les mains dans les poches, de manière totalement naturel. Le parfait contraire de celle qui lui faisait face !Dos droit, mains crispés, yeux déboussolés, esprit perdu. Elle voyait le corps se rapprocher dangeuresment d'elle. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle ne savait pas ! Elle était dans l'ignorance, et elle n'aimait pas ça.

Leur faces finirent par se retrouver nez à nez, yeux dans les yeux. Elle laissa tomber ces mains sur ces cuisses à la vue de ces diamants ! Ils n'étaient pas bleu, mais cyan ! Tellement beau qu'elle resta sans voix. L'homme lui sourit, toujours en silence. Mais il n'était pas génant ce silence. Juste parfait.

Leur coeur semblaient communiquer. Et celui de la jeune femme s'arrêta de battre lorsque la bouche de l'homme vint de coller à son oreille... Et qu'un souffle chaud mit automatiquement en éveille ces cinq sens. Et six mots vinrent caresser ces tympans, dans un murmure presque amoureux.

_- Ça te dirais de les rencontrer ?_

* * *

><p><em>J'espere que tu auras apprécier cette petite nouvelle ! Si tu en as le courage je t'invite à me donner ton avis<em>


End file.
